Eternity, You are My Sky
by Iceless
Summary: When Reborn got the request from Nonno to train and tutors his two grandsons, he wasn't expecting to see two teenage boys that looked exactly/like Primo. Yet, strangely enough, what piques his interest toward the younger one, wasn't because he looked like Primo. It was the emotions in the boy's eyes that draw him in... Full Summary inside. YAOI R27, O.C. included. Twin-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eternity, You are My Sky**

 **Anime/Manga: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** **Author: Iceless**

* * *

Main Pairing: Adult Reborn X Tsuna, D18, 8059 and more. This fiction contains multiple couples.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to Iceless.

Notes: This fiction is LONG. Each chapter contains at least 10,000 words. So, sit back and enjoy. Just... dismissed all the errors and grammars, like run-on sentences and fragment sentences. Or incomplete sentences... hehe hehe.

* * *

And don't expect frequent updates.

Genres: Family/Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Romance(BL), Psychology, Supernatural/Fantasy+ Game Elements, AU, Expect to see Zombies... Yes, Zombies.

Notes: Had there ever been a story or crossover of KHR with Detective Conan? I wonder if Conan/Shinichi would be count as one of the Arcobaleno or something similar to them. If they'd ever cross path, then I don't see why not? Conan might not be an Arcobaleno but he could be something similar to them. Something like a Watcher? Eyes that see all Truth? So, yes, I will be borrowing Conan/Shinichi and/or Kaito into this fiction sometimes in the future, as a Pair. As for the zombies, well... You will have to wait to see.

 **Summary:** When Reborn got the request from Nonno to help train and tutors his two grandsons, he wasn't expecting to see two teenage boys that looked exactly- if not for the hairs and eyes- like Primo. Yet, strangely enough, what piques his interest toward the twins- the younger one, wasn't because he looked like Primo. It was the emotions in the boy's eyes that draw him in, and the mystery of why the older twins are so damn protective of him. Confusion was the last thing on Reborn's mind when he saw the tears, the desperation, the love, the concerns, the relief and the exhaustion in the boy's eyes. For a split second, the look made him feel like The Arcobaleno's suffering was only so little compared to what is in the boy's eyes. And Reborn does not like it. At all...

* * *

 **Warning:** This is a Twin-fic! And this is a YAOI fanfiction. Don't like? Don't Read. And, sorry, there is no sex scene since I am no good at writing a sex scene. But don't worry, both Reborn and Tsuna is over the age limit for dating and sex.

 **Notes** : Reborn was cursed for over a hundred years already so he is quite old. Although, he looks like his 20 years old. For forever.

* * *

 **Some information that you might want to know before reading this fiction.**

First of all, the most important of all: Tsuna isn't the Decimo and Byakuran is still an idiot. So, don't expect a good Byakuran in here or a sane one, for that matter.

 **Older brother** : Sawada Senatsu [Very Protective of Tsuna due to knowing that Tsuna had the ability to see and travels to other dimensions in his sleep. Have both Rain Flames and Cloud Flames. His best friend is Hibari-san. Which was admittedly, a scary thing.]

 **Younger Brother** : Sawada Tsunayoshi [was born with a weak body but very strong mind. However, due to the death of his father from shielding them from a bullet, Tsuna now feared his own power. Very quiet. Doesn't talk much. Can use sign language well. His voice is very strongly filled with Will and Power so he rarely speak.]

 **Reborn** had been cursed for a hundred years already, along with the other Arcobaleno. So, along with it comes the ability to change his form from a baby of one-year-old to a body of 15 years old at will. However, if he wanted to change to his original form when he will be stuck in that form for three months. He can also form/copies of himself in a soul form. And by the way, his parents are alive. They're not fully human.

In this fiction, Iemitsu isn't such a jerk or the worst father in the world so don't expect any Iemitsu bashing. Although, he's dead already since I really don't like the fool. Can't stand it, in fact.

The Second thing and most important thing is: This world had the more advanced technology, specifically Modification surgery and genetic enhancement that are possible to pass down. The chances of that are small though. Furthermore, only the riches of the richest and strongest of the strong are able to withstand the modification surgery and or genetic enhancement. And not every rich man or woman can get it. This is a public knowledge. Every student in every school got their own iPad which can be used to take notes and records data at school. Although that made life easier, that doesn't mean that life isn't hard. Just the opposite.

Third, and last, this world isn't a normal world, or at least not the normal world that Katekyo Hitman Reborn was original in. Keep reading and you will know what is the difference between this one and the original one. It might be a bit confusing at times, but if you slow down, it would make more senses. I hope.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

In a large and dark castle in the middle of Europe most beautiful place, a battle of blood and bullets were going on in full scale. All kind of screams and shouting could be heard all over the places.

Sounds of bullets and gunshots were all over the place.

"Hurry! Don't let him get away!" A man yelled out, filled with rage and menacingly, as he shot another bullet toward one specific target, which fails to even glaze him, causing more and more men to waste more and more bullets.

The man, called the Greatest Hitman in the World, just internally rolled his eyes at their accuracy or lack of accuracy for that matter. He smirked as he sends ten shot spontaneously toward ten people, hitting them right on their forehead - right where the two brows met-directly killing the men before he sends another ten toward another ten men as he dodges their bullets with his hand on his hat.

Like the evil that he was, the man didn't even bother cleaning up the corpses. No, in fact, he didn't even care about the corpses as he just walked all over them. Not even a drop of blood touches his clothes.

He even had to guts to silently hum to himself while killing left and right with a small twist of his wrist.

Not even an hour later, all sounds quiet down into nothing. The only sound that was still going on was the sound of the winds blowing over the corpses on the floor, over the trees, on top of the statues and around the front yard. Making the whole city bleak and creepy.

People might wonder why there is no police coming over to investigate all the sounds of guns firing. People might constantly walk near the forest that surrounded the range of the gunfire's sound, but they didn't care, much less even bothering to call the police. Even though the situation insides creates so much noise that people walked by had to wince in pain at the sounds, no one really stops long enough to bother calling the police.

Why?

Because gun firing going off was something that happened nearly every day here.

The people in this small city had already used to it, to all the violence and deaths, along with all the gunshots that were coming from that particular mansion. They are used to the fact that their small city is controlled by the mafia. Not even the government agency, the police, can do anything about it without dying in vain and hatred. Before long, people stop caring about it as long as the mafia don't step out of bound.

Too bad. The Famiglia that control this small city had long ago step out of their boundary. Human trafficking, kidnapping, rape, murders, blackmails, human experiments, illegal drugs usage, etc, etc. Named it and this Famiglia had done it.

Even killing their own children and woman, even when knowing that their choices impact the world in more than one way. They still did it. This had caused this small, somewhat private, town to growth in the darkness of society. And in returned, had impacted the world in more than one way.

Too bad for them, their actions had cost them their lives.

The reasons why the World Greatest Hitman was doing the killing, obliterating them, were the fact that it was due time already.

In the Mafia world, when boundaries crashed over the limits, there will be forces in the background that will erase that crashed and it's origin. The crash for this time was this Famiglia, the Affini Famiglia. There are other Famiglia that had impact the limited boundaries along with this Famiglia, however, this Famiglia was the mastermind behind it. So, they're the first one to go, to hell that is. Why it was that it was The Greatest Hitman Reborn and not the mafia police- the Avenger- better known as Vindice - that come?

That would be because the man did this out of... boredom.

Right.

Boredom.

Of all thing, it was boredom that made the man take this job.

As one of the Arcobaleno that survived their curse, and being nearly immortal, the Arcobaleno had lived for a long time. Very long time, considering their occupations and it's danger hazards. So, it made sense that he would be bored often than not. However, he isn't so free that he would do something like this without meaning. Of course, unless it was because they pissed him off first.

After Luce nearly died from giving birth to Aria, her lifespan -no- her body changed. Asides from the impact of the curse on her body, she now had another curse on her in return for granting her daughter's life. Which was why the Arcobaleno is no longer staying together. The one that holds them together- no matter how weak it was sometimes- can't hold them any longer. The strains placed on Luce was larger than anyone can afford it, and Aria had her own obligations toward her own Famiglia that made it impossible for her to truly replace her mother. And, yes, Luce and Aria are still living together. Although, Luce was mostly confined to the bed due to her... health tissue.

So, here he is, one of the Seven Strongest, playing- yes, it's playing, another Famiglia to their deaths just because he was bored. The poor Famiglia... or not.

Watching grass growth might be more stimulus than doing nothing but it doesn't mean that it isn't boring. Which was why he was here in the first place. Even if it was a somewhat waste of his _precious_ time, he still accepts the Mission from Nonno to _take care_ of this particular Famiglia.

Another half hour passed by and the Greatest Hitman step outside the Affini Famiglia's territory with nothing to show. No blood on his cloth. No sight of gunpowder on his sleeves. Not even the sight that he had been fighting just a couple minutes ago. Nothing. Just by looking at him, you won't notice that this man had killed over a hundred men and women just a minute ago.

The man looks as handsome as ever. Wearing a full black suit with a dark blue tie and a red long sleeved shirt, the man looks far too surreal to be human. But then again, he isn't even fully human so his surreal look makes sense in a twist and cruel way.

Not a minute passed by when the man left the scene, the whole building erupted caught in a blaze of flames, turning the corpses and the everything else between the heaven and earth into ash, leaving no evidence of what took place. By the time that the residents living in the gloomy city notice the Famiglia resident went up in flames, they cheer for a full 10 minutes before calling the firefighter- who deliberately took an extra ten minutes getting ready.

By the time that the firefighter gets there, there was nothing left. No fire. Nobody. No building. Only the smell of burning flesh and burning woods mixed with smoke is left.

That day, the small city celebrates in both happiness and cries over their hardship. Those that lost their families member to the Affini Famiglia even get to their knee and pray and thanks to the god(s) for it.

Before long, news of the Affini eradication travels through the mafia world, causing both fear and trepidations. Those other Famiglia that were allied with the Affini in secret fear for their safety and lives. Overnight, most of the allies left their home, their names, and identity behind and disappeared. However, no matter where they had gone to, no matter how secretive it was, they didn't get to live for long.

Before long, the Vindice had announced that those Famiglia that had allied with the Affini better come out in the open and pay their sins or their life will be surrender.

What happened after that, the man responsible for the massacre didn't bother caring.

Until he felt his heartbeats in a deep beat that caused his breath to nearly stop. Suddenly, the man stopped as he placed a hand on his chest. His eyes widen.

Reborn's eyes flashed deep red for a split second, before vanishing like it never happened in the first place.

* * *

While this was happening, in another location, a far more surreal circumstance was taking place.

A far too unearthly situation.

No, that's an underestimation of the century. Wait. Not the century, more like the millennia.

The air froze as if it was waiting for something.

Something or someone.

The air doesn't still, but rather it froze in place.

The wind stops moving, the animals stop what they were doing, be it breathing or stretching their wings, and the very earth seems like it stops rotating. The fire deep within Mother Earth itself seems to cry out in both happiness and sadness, something that shouldn't have been possible.

In the middle of a deep mountain, a man with white hair and sharp dark brown eyes in glasses suddenly froze as the ring on his finger lite brightly in pure blue flames.

His eyes widen.

What is happening? The world stop?

His flames react? The Hell Flames that is so damn picky that it barely responds to him? It reacts?

And it activates too?

Fully activate?!

What is going on?

Thump Thump Thump!

His eyes widen in disbelief as his hand automatically went to his chest, feeling the steady beats from within. Strong and alive.

He can feel his heart start beating again after three hundred years. The last time that he feels like this was when he got a vision from his Father, years after the death of his Sky. And now, his heart is beating again, after all these time. What is going on?

There's a Sky out there that can make his heart beat?

There's a Sky out there that can activate the Hell Ring when he or she's isn't even here?!

What in the fucking hell is going on?!

It seems like he has to do a search over the world. He needs to contact his sister, Sephialla, to see what is going on. A vibration this big would have awakened the woman up. This isn't a normal vibration, after all.

* * *

 **[In Italy]**

In Italy, an old man in with gray hair and wrinkles skins, froze as he watched the pure Sky flames coming out from his ring. Seconds later, the ring turned into a stone ring and then returned back into the Vongola Sky Ring. Only, it doesn't feel the same anymore.

The old man's eyes widen in disbelief.

What is going on? The ring activate? This powerful? This pure?

Just as the Leader of Vongola, the Ninth, think of that, the door burst open, revealing his guardian and family members panting by the door. Their expressions were completely in shock and bewilderment along with the alert of someone their profession has.

They knew that the only time that Nonno had activated the ring was when there was an assassin after him or when he needs to show his powers to the world during negotiation. So, excuse them if they're a bit too alert.

"Nonno?" His right-hand man asked, completely confused and alert to the activation of his flames. Timoteo had to sigh out loud. He didn't know what was wrong either. He only knew that the ring activates on itself and it feels like something inside the ring left. Timoteo's Sky flame isn't that pure but even he can tell that something inside the ring left. And he has a feeling that whatever it was that left won't come back.

* * *

In Japan, in a somewhat small town.

A nurse was holding a small newborn child in her arms, softly and happily while another nurse was also holding onto another small newborn child.

"Congratulation, Sawada-san! Your two sons are both healthy and safely delivered," A male doctor smile at the wan-looking woman on the bed, who was smiling with happiness in her whole body.

Still, the doctor isn't very happy. Why? Because the woman's husband is nowhere to be found. Only another woman with gray hair and steel eyes was holding onto the woman's hand in encouragement.

The woman, Sawada Nana, just smile as she holds out her hand for her sons.

The nurse told the woman to wait as they gently clean the boys. After a minute, the nurses handed the two boys onto the women's waiting arms.

"My babies. My sons," The woman sigh blissfully in happiness and contentment. She's very tired but the contentment that comes with giving birth gives her a renewed energy.

Looking at the small children on her arms, she kisses both boys with tears of happiness.

Sawada Senatsu, the older brother. Tsunayoshi, the younger boy." She announced without a hint of hesitation.

The woman look at Nana with her eyebrows lifted up. How did she know which one is older?

After the nurse cleaned the boys, they both look exactly same that she herself can't even tell which is which haven't it been because of the nurses holding them.

Nana smiled brightly at her sons. "Se-chan and Tsu-chan," The woman was already making nicknames!

"Oh my god, Nana, stop making such weird names for them," The woman with the steel eyes complained about a sigh of exaggeration that said so much about her and Nana's relationship.

"Ma, Su-chan, don't mind. The names are cute~" Nana smiled brightly at the woman.

The woman called Su-chan's eyebrows twitched.

Nana just smiled brightly.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

The Sawada twins are just like any other normal kids. The older twin might be a bit cold around people but he loved his younger brother with a passion that would burn anything to ash. The younger twin was also very kind- taking after their mother, and was a bit clumsy around stranger yet he was still very lovely and cute. Both twins looked nearly the same, if not for the older twin's blue eyes to the younger twin's light brown eyes. The older twin was a bit taller and stronger. Both twins hate dogs and love cats. All kinds of Cats.

There aren't many differences between the twins asides from their personality. Both twins don't stay away from each other long enough for anyone to know their personalities, individually. The like the same thing. They eat the same kind of food. Their taste in girls run the same, excluding the fact that Tsuna was far too shy around people and Sena far too cold, they are very alike. Well... maybe not so much since Tsuna was no good around girls. Too shy and intimidated by the girls... of course.

All in all, normal kids that you could found anywhere on earth.

This all change when they turned five years old.

It all started when Sena and Tsuna turned five years old. Tsuna started to see things in his dreams.

Tsuna started to see things in his dreams.

Two weeks after his first dream, Iemitsu was gun down from protective Nana in their house while the boys were at school.

Five months after that, Nana started to get ill from stresses and contacts her brothers to help raise her sons. The brothers that she left behind when she elopes with Iemitsu, after all, none of her maternal side of the family like Iemitsu, at all. They loved the two boys with a passion though. Much to Tsuna's horror.

Five days after she called, two men named Rin Fujiwara and Naoki Fujiwara shows up and starts living with them. Tsuna was very shy around the men and Sena was very protective. The two twin brother love Tsuna and Sena at first sight. Twins run in the Fujiwara family like a tree branch bearing fruits year round. It's in the blood, with the exclusion of Nana herself, as she's the only daughter and does not have a twin sister or brother, as a pair.

Ten days after that, Sena got pulled into Tsuna's dream for the first time. His reaction was to rage for a full week from seeing his younger brother's states.

A couple of days later, Sena found out that he's a Rain and Cloud Flames user whose flames was stable due to his younger brother's presences. Thank God, Sena's stable.

A month later, Sawada Senatsu meets his twin brother's other self for the first time. His reaction?

He menacingly wanted to kill the man. Until he was told by Tsuna that he is Tsuna's future self(?) and then spent three hours trying to understand what that means. Of course, turns out that Future-Self wasn't really Future-Self but future-self from another dimension-world-parallel... or whatever.

In the end, he accepted the knowledge that the older Tsunayoshi is his brother too. In a way.

It was around this time, that Tsuna started to wear glasses. Prescribe glasses that do not fit his eyes. Why?

Indeed, why? Senatsu knew the reason but he won't tell, not to his uncles and mother. Not to anyone. So, he helped his brother choice about a hundred pairs of them and store them inside the house, for the emergency, and in case his current one breaks.

* * *

 ** _The first time that Tsuna meet his other future self, it was right after his first dream. No, vision? It was right after his father died; just a week after. Tsuna and Sena didn't see the crime scene at first hand, but the smell of blood left over from the scene was enough to for Tsuna to get nightmares every night. He wasn't the only one, either. Nana had it worse. Much worse. But the woman is one strong mother, she didn't want to cause stress for her sons, so she tried to stay cheerful. She did succeed, somewhat._**

 ** _Tsuna had never thought that one day he would be able to play lives like it was a game... or watch it for that matter._**

 ** _But he did, has, and still does, have to watch it for even more._**

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi looks at the crying small brunette on the floor and feels his heart shakes. So, this is the beginning of the transfer..._

 _"Tsunayoshi, don't let what you see pull you under. Remember your resolves and determination. No matter what world, you will always be you. Remember it will, Tsunayoshi."_ A smooth, soft, kind, yet strangely strong, voice states. The voice sounds like it has gone through time itself and yet still sounded very kind. No, not in a femininely soft but rather soft as in serenity softness. So calm and yet strangely enough, full of life and resolves. Just a word from the voice alone makes Tsuna feel like he is seeing a drop of water in the depth of a bottomless ocean. No, it was something deeper than the ocean and higher than the sky.

Something deep and strong yet soft and serene.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked as he tries to be as calm as possible, only because the voice sounds protective of him and isn't making his skins hot. Or that buzzing in his mind to ring. Tsuna sniffed at the thought of having the buzzing in his mind ringing.

"I am you, Little One." The voice replies back with a fondness that makes Tsunayoshi recalled their mother when she still hasn't lost her mind due to the death of their father. Back when she doesn't delude herself, thinking that Iemitsu was still alive.

"?" Confused would be the understatement of the year. Yet, Tsunayoshi knew that the voice didn't lie either.

 _"Don't worry, little one. I am you but I am also not you. At least, not anytime soon. I am you in the far, far, far away future. The 'you' in the future that had learned how to bear the burden of being the Heart of All Dimensions. The Sky of all World."_

"?" Tsuna looked at the man with tears in his eyes, confusingly. The older just smiled softly and continue explaining something completely weird to his ears.

 _"Don't be confused, Little One,"_ The older man said as he patted Tsuna on his head, softly.

 _"Even Byakuran can't understand and withstand this burden."_ There was sadness in the older man's voice but it wasn't desperation. Just sadness. The older man kneels down in front of him and places his forehead against the small boy, who sniffed with tears in his eyes. He remembers the man called Byakuran was the one that nearly killed him in the dream. Only the white hair and marshmallow loving man didn't kill him because of that man in the hat. Byakuran still scared him though.

The older man in front of Tsuna chuckled at the looks on the boy's face. _"Don't worry, your world's Byakuran isn't as insane as the one you had seen."_ Tsuna blushed shyly at that answered.

He still remembers all the blood and dead from the dream. Tsuna was very scared and wanted to go home or wake up so that he can go cry to his brother and uncles. He wanted their warm hugs. He wanted to go see his mother and confirmed that she's still alive, not dead like the dream. He wanted to get out of this dream!

The older man who looks strangely alike to Tsuna has an understanding look in his eyes that speak of sympathy and caring for him. Only his Nii-chan and ojii-san-tachi looks at him like that. Does that really mean that this older man is really him, himself?

 _"Remember, Tsunayoshi. Don't turn your eyes away from those dreams. They are there for a reason. I know that they are scary and terrifying. However, this world had chosen you to bear this knowledge for a reason. You and I had and will always be special."_ The man said as he wiped away the tears in the boy's eyes.

"But-I don't want to be special. Sen-nii is the smart one. He's the special one," Little Tsuna replied with tears in his eyes. The older man just smiles fondly at Tsunayoshi as he patted his head and hug him closely.

"That's where you are wrong, Tsunayoshi. Even from the past billion of years ago and to today, to the future, you are and will always be special." The older man replied with a sad and burdened looks in his eyes.

 _"Our older brother might_ have _been very strong but he cannot_ bear _the burden of the world, much less the universe. You, however, can and will. So, I know what I means when I said that you are special. Did you see your brother in that dream that you just saw?"_ Tsunayoshi shakes his head, confused as to why his brother isn't in it too. His mother and father are both in it. Even the scary Hibari-senpai at his school is in it. The bullies too. So, how come to his brother isn't in it? Maybe that's a good thing? Because that world isn't good. It is a good thing that his brother isn't in that world.

 _"That's because our brother isn't special like you. He does not have the right nor was he chosen to be in that world. You had seen what happen to that world and its people. You saw what your other selves have to do to save them. Our brother won't do that. He can't do that because he isn't a Sky like you."_ The older man lets go of his hugs and wiped away the tears again. Tsunayoshi still hasn't stopped crying fully. The look of confusion was still inside the small boy's eyes but that's understandable. He was only five years old. Tsuna wasn't a genius so such thing would take a while for him to fully understand.

 _"The both of us didn't change even when the war begins. Because of our kind and accepted heart, a lot of people were saved so don't let what you see changes you."_ The voice said calmly and yet, strangely enough, make Tsunayoshi feel much loved.

Five years old Tsunayoshi feel a warm and soft hand petting his fluffy hair with a fondness that makes him very happy.

He turned to see a version of himself, only about twenty or so years older. The older man was wearing very plain clothes. Actually, he's wearing white. White pants, white shirt, white vase, and white everything. Tsunayoshi blinked. So much white!

"Shiro?" Young Tsunayoshi asked with tears in his eyes. After what he'd saw- all the blood and wars, all the dead and all the tears- if he cried in fears, no one would call him Dame-Tsuna since there was a good reason. He had just see what the dark side of the world has in store. He knew that he was dreaming but he also knew that he dream are the truth.

So, he cries. He cries because of all the dead and lives lost in that dream. He cried because children have to be without their parents or adults, trying to survive with nothing but the clothes and shoe on themselves. He cried because of the blood that ran so deep that the ocean seems shadow compared to it.

Wars are so frequent in that dream that everything had already collapsed. Only a certain percentage of human was left in that world.

For the first time in his life, Sawada Tsunayoshi cried with grief and sadness that isn't because of bullies. But rather, it was something far- far worse than bullies.

If his older twin knew that he's crying, Sen-nii would be very mad at whoever it was that made him cry. However, from what he saw, Tsunayoshi from that world was a single-child and his mother was far too oblivious, unlike the mother that he knew. She might be ill but Nana was never oblivious since their father Iemitsu told them the truth of his career even before marrying her.

 _"Hm, you can call me Tsunayoshi if it makes you more comfortable."_ The older man said as he waves a hand and the black room changes. The setting change into somewhere in the middle of the forest with stars and brightly lite scenes from different kind of flames surrounding them. Tsunayoshi recognizes the flames from the weird dream of that world. Tsunayoshi doesn't understand why there are wars in that world but he knew it in himself that the caused was these flames. He saw the other him using those flames, too.

"Can I call you Shiro-nii?" Asked Tsuna as he tilted his small fluffy head back with a bright eye. Eyes that still have leftover tears in them. The older Tsunayoshi chuckled as he bends down and softly wipe away the tears. Internally, a sharp pain hit his chest at the question.

 _"You cannot call me that, Tsunayoshi."_ The little Tsuna's eyes instantly dimmed with disappointment. The older man chuckled softly with a sweat drop. Just thinking of the little boy denying him his identity cause pain to rack his whole body. He had to full his full poker-face on since he didn't want the younger boy to notice his pain. At least, not now.

 _"You see, I am you so if you call me other than my name, I will disappear."_ The older Tsunayoshi calmly explains as he picks up the smaller one and places him on a soft sofa that has two stuff lion animals on it. The smaller Tsunayoshi instantly pick up the orange lion stuffed animal and hugs it tightly. The younger boy does not understand what the older man was saying but the thought of the older man disappearing make his heart clenched painfully. So, he will do what it must if it mean that the older man can stay with him.

"Hm, I'll call you Tsunayoshi-san," He complied. Tsunayoshi might be too young to understand why there are wars and blood in that dream but he does know that, when, if the older man disappeared, things will be very bad. He doesn't know how he knows but he trusted it.

"You can call me Tsuna! Sen-nii-chan and mama called me Tsu-kun but everyone else calls me Tsuna! Or Dame-Tsuna..." Said the boy cheerfully but shyly and brightly at the older man. Even though the boy was only five years old, his smiles were still the brightest. His smile disappeared at the end of the sentence, though.

The older man looked at the smile on the little Tsuna's face as sadness replace it and nodded. He chuckled softly to himself. He doesn't remember that his younger self-was this adorable and cute. It was no wonder why Byakuran always called him Tsu-chan...

 _"Okay, Tsuna,"_ He said as he waved his hand and two plates of cheesecake were placed on the boy's lap. One strawberry favorite while the other was raspberries favorite.

 _"I know that you have a lot of questions, Tsuna. However, I can only explain to you a couple of things. Before that, should we have a small break first? What would you like to drink, Tsuna?"_ Asked the older man that Tsuna come to trust, with his mind, heart, soul, and body.

The little boy was more than happy to not think about what he saw in the dream(?).

"I want... milk please." He asked shyly as his face redden.

" _Sure._ " Well, I know that I was very shy when I was small. I can understand why Tsuna blushed.

Looking at the bright redness on the boy's face, the older man smiled softly. With another wave of his hand, a cup of warm milk was placed on Tsuna's hand.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san." He shyly smiled at the older man.

Ten minutes later, Little Tsuna swallowed hard as he looked at the golden shimmering in the older man's eyes. He has seen those eyes in the dream before. Right before the man starts his massacre.

When his eyes starting changing to a fully golden, that's when the truth massacre in the wars truly begin.

Tens, hundreds, thousands, and then millions of lives met their ends at his hands.

Tsuna's tears started to fall again. He sniffed as his memories start to replay deaths upon death, with no end in sight.

Still, he also remembers that the Tsuna in the dream was also happy too. Content and happy. There are moments when the chaos are so chaotic that there is nothing left but a maelstrom that left nothing in its wake.

Things inside that dream change so fast that Tsuna barely had any second to breathe before it changes again.

Especially after meeting that one baby. Reborn.

Reborn.

A name that sounds strangely familiar.

A name that brought so much nostalgia to him.

Seeing the looks in little Tsuna's face, the older man smiled softly and sadly. He didn't want to explains to the boy who Reborn is to him, yet. Not yet. The boy is still far too young to even understand what Reborn will be for him. He doubts that Little Tsuna would even understand them until his at least 20 years old. He knew himself well enough.

 _"Tsuna, I want you to remember something important. Your Will itself is a talisman and a spell that will bind. If you're not careful, your every word will bind someone, to everyone, to you. And also, Tsuna, your intuition is right now being sealed but that doesn't mean that your intuition isn't higher than other people. Right now, it is in its sealed state so you can't trust your feeling 100%. That doesn't mean that you cannot trust it. Not all the time but most of the time. Remember to trust your heart, too. If that ringing in your head isn't gone after you trust your heart then it would only mean that there's more trouble, ahead. As you_ had _seen what happen when you don't trust the feeling in the visions."_ The older Tsunayoshi said with a sad and serene smile. When he first had used his Will in a mistake, he had caused a lot of people to be slavery to his Will. And, that had caused more trouble than it is worth to him. So, he wanted to warn his younger self of the consequences of his action. Even if he might be bullied, at least, it won't cause people to think of him as a Tool.

 _"Many people have brought disaster into their lives through idle words,"_ Tsunayoshi warned with a solemn look in his eyes, causing alerts and sadness to clench Tsuna's, heart. He worried about the older man because his words are so sad and so cautious.

Tsuna twitched when he recalled the mean words that the kids in his kindergarten class. Tsunayoshi-san's right. Word hurts more than action…

He looked at the older man with tears in his eyes. The older man smiled softly and understanding.

 _"Would you like a blanket? This is going to take a long time,"_ Tsunayoshi asked the small boy. The small boy look hesitates for a second before blushing and nodded his head.

Tsunayoshi smiled again and with a twitch of his finger, a lion imprint blanket was drop on Tsuna's lapse. The boy beam at the cute lion imprint and happily hugs it to his chest.

And so, Tsunayoshi begin talking and informing- teaching- the younger boy of what his truth flames will really do. Since Little Tsuna's flame was still Sealed, Tsunayoshi didn't unseal it yet. First, he had Tsuna go over what Flames is and what it would to the... beast in this world. Then, he taught the Little Tsuna how to meditate so that the visions that he seen in the other worlds won't drag him into hell. Stress is worse than paperwork. Paperwork might be the sources of Tsunayoshi's stress but it won't be the thing that caused him to cause destruction around the world.

After teaching Tsuna how to meditates, he starts to slowly show him difference varies of worlds and dimensions. He started with the safer worlds, first. Those worlds are safe but they are very... small. Safe but small and not very advanced in term of technology or agriculture. It is like seeing Japan three thousand years ago.

He shows the younger boy various of the different worlds, dimensional, plane, the existence of his other self. Some nights, Tsunayoshi would show him one world only. Some nights, he would teach him different languages and teach him school-relatives things instead. Other night, he would take him to see worlds that had already ended yet still haven't vanished, yet.

Parallels world, different dimensions worlds, alternative worlds. He saw and watches, as his other selves went through, varies kind of stages in life. From innocently to a full blow mafia boss, to the heir of an Empire or a company, somehow. From the grandson of the world's richest company to the CEO of the very company. Even from being one of the Arcobaleno to being one of the Arcobaleno's child.

There are even worlds where Tsuna take over the schools in Namimori as the CEO of the Board of Directors because Hibari senpai won't. Or worlds that Hibari senpai is/was his older brother. Can you imagine what happens to the bully if Hibari's Tsuna's brother? The thoughts are terrifying.

There were even worlds where Tsunayoshi was the son of the Emperor of Japan. Crazy, right?

That's not all, there are worlds that Tsuna is the Demon King and then there are worlds that Tsuna is an angel. Let's just said that Tsuna can be a lot of things. From even werewolves to vampires to ghost to cats to whatever. The possibility was endless.

There are a couple of worlds that ended either too good or too badly when Tsuna/Tsunayoshi is a girl instead of a boy. (But that make little impact asides from how many suitors there are).

And then, there are the worlds that don't have Tsuna at all since he had died far too early. Those worlds? It was all described in one word: Devastating.

War, destruction, death, famine, catastrophic, the end of the world, you named it. The World that doesn't have Tsunayoshi are Death World. The universe that doesn't have Tsuna all are ruined either by someone with a god-complex or by the collapse of the Tri-Ni-Set due to having no one to accept the burden or wasn't pure enough to bear the hidden power of the Tri-Ni-Set, the burden that divided the living world from the soul world.

Because those world doesn't have Tsuna, all the Arcobaleno meet a fate worse than death. And the last Earthling, Kawahira, after the death of Sephia and the other, had to use his own life force to slow down the destruction rate of the Earth itself until he faded away. Slowing it down doesn't mean stopping it or stabilizing it. Those worlds are still dying. Using other humans as a battery only last so long before they break down, after all. Not every chosen seven are the same. The reason why the Arcobaleno, Reborn, Luce, Vipers, and everyone else, lasts so long was that they are stronger than the Arcobaleno of the other worlds. And, because the other Ring's owner of Tri-Ni-Set was strong enough to bear the burden. So, their lives are longer.

And so, those worlds start dying. Water starts to dries, plants start to rotted, animal stop giving birth, rain stop falling, the sea itself would either dried off or raises so much of its salt content that it can't be purified no matter how high the technology is. All life, starting from the sea, comes to an end. The world would have either dried up so much that no lands are dirt but sands and stone, or iced up so cold that it was impossible to even start a fire without using extreme measure.

Asides from those worlds, there are worlds that are so peaceful because of how powerful and accepted Tsuna was. Whether or not he was the Decimo, it really didn't matter in those worlds. One way or another, the Tri-Ni-Set always choose Tsuna as the one to stabilize its elements, regardless of what his profession is. Tsunayoshi had said that he himself was still confused as to why the Tri-Ni-Set would always choose him as the one. After all, he certainly wasn't the only Sky in the world. Yet, times after time, it was always him in the end when the world is at its end of the line.

A Sky so large and attentive to the Earth's elements and its welfare that that world looks and feel like the ultimate utopia or a Bliss Heaven comparing to his world. Everything from how the very air itself to how each country's discrimination line was totally different from the worlds that he saw and lived that Tsuna had to tilts his head in wonder. He wasn't the only, either. Tsunayoshi was also confused.

And honestly, Tsuna doesn't know if this was a good thing or not.

Of course, there is also total opposite world too. There are worlds that Tsuna is just Pure Evil. Yet, because those worlds have Tsuna or Tsunayoshi in them, those worlds are far more stable and older than the rest. A Sky is a Sky, no matter how evil he is. Which still scared the shit of him whenever he remembered it. The Demon of Fate's Path. The Demon King of Time. The King of Beast. You named it, chances are that there is a Tsuna like that out there somewhere in some universe/world.

One that scared him the most was that particular world that Tsunayoshi's the Emperor of Life. Do you know how scary that is? Especially when Tsuna's a demon. A Demon that controls Life. Control blood. Control air. Control water. Control Fire. IT IS VERY SCARY. Capital letters are intended.

Little Tsuna had to stay in the space with Tsunayoshi like that for a long time. For him, it seems likes hundreds of years past by, yet the boy's look never changes. What seems like three years passed by and it would only be three seconds or minutes in the real world.

The times in the dreams travel or move differently from the reality that Tsuna's body resign in.

One night it would move at a pace of a year. Other night it would move at a pace of a month. Other would be days to hours to second. There was even one night that lasted for ten years.

So, in those nights, Tsunayoshi taught him how to do a lot of different things. From school homework to fighting to cooking to tailoring to chemistry to making weapons. In another word, a lot of things.

Every night, each time is different. He could be making clothes just yesterday and tonight he would be cooking. Or, he could be doing it all at once.

This went on for a long time. Long enough for all the memories from all those different Tsuna started to calm down and become one with little Tsuna. Sometimes when he gets too emotional and are near breaking down, Tsunayoshi would pull his older brother into the landscape to spent sometimes with him or let him rest for a couple of weeks. This doesn't happen a lot but it does happen. This just causes Tsuna to get mature faster than normal. He was already maturing faster than normal, now that Tsunayoshi draws in Senatsu into his dream/vision, he was dead set on getting stronger faster so that his brother won't have to see the darker side of the universe.

Tsuna was only 5 years old but he felt like he ages 50 years each time he saw a new world. The only things that keep him from breaking down each time were the fact that his brother was there with him, sometimes. And, the fact that Tsunayoshi-san never lets Tsuna see it closed enough to know how each person dies in those worlds. He knew that people died but it wasn't first-handed. At least, not close enough to count it as first handed.

The first time that Tsunayoshi had let Tsuna seen first-hand how terrifying death was, Tsuna nearly break mentally. So, to prevent that, Tsunayoshi-san had drawn his brother to the dream with Tsuna. The older twin was so mad/enrage at Tsunayoshi that he was this close to snapping his neck, as the results.

After that first time, Senatsu got, even more, protective of Tsuna. The older twin even started to spared with the Demon of Namimori to strengthen his strengths so that whenever thing hit the fan, he can protect his brother and mother. Spares enough that Senatsu was known as the Dragon of Nanimori while Hibari Kyoya was known as the Demon of Nanimori. Whenever they fight, if you're lucky, you will see buildings being torn down or smashed down. If you're not, then you're one of the victims that got in the way.

The two Sawada twins- especially the younger one- had to go through and bared the burden and the pain of sharing memories from their alternative selves. Because he knew what would happen to worlds that he refused to take part in, he especially got more and more tolerable toward those memories.

So, it wasn't a surprise to neither of them that they grow up faster than other kids. Tsuna still is very shy around the stranger and tends to gather bullies toward him whenever his by himself. However, they never got to do anything since both Senatsu and Kyoya had taken it as their mission to 'bite' those bullies to their dead if they as much as put a scratch on the boy. The most they did was hovered over the boy and said mean things to him.

Which just causes the younger Sawada to slowly not talk to anyone else besides Kyoya and his family. It got to the point that Senatsu knew something was wrong. He would talk but... it got to the point that if Tsuna said more than twenty words in a day, it would be an accomplishment.

After all, as they grow older, Tsuna slowly stopped pulling him into the dreams with him. The older twins were so mad that it was his younger twin who had to bear that burden. The memories. The pains. The Chaos. The knowledge. Everything. So, whenever he saw that Tsuna was so tired, he would pull the boy into his bed and sleep with him. Only then would it increase the chances of him going into the dream realm with Tsuna and let the boy sleeps a dreamless sleep. And it will only happen 1/8 times. Not all the time but enough time that it makes the two twins got closer.

There was also that one time when Tsuna wake up screaming and crying. Senatsu had then learned why Tsunayoshi-the future one- had let him into the dream in the first place. After all, both of them are still Tsuna. And Tsuna is freaking damn protective of those that are important to him. It made him wonder more than one time as to why the future Tsunayoshi would let him into those dreams. Since it was obvious that Tsunayoshi can control who to let into the dream.

Tsunayoshi had even explained to the older twin that it is his fate to help and love his younger brother so that he won't break from the pressure of knowing. He had said this while crying when the younger Tsuna had fainted from seeing _something_. Whatever that something is, had causes his twins younger brother to break down in tears.

Senatsu wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen more or less to the world if Tsuna broke down. He seems enough of the other worlds that he truly wishes his brother will never break down, yet he also wishes that there are other people that would share the burden with his brother, too. He wanted to share the burden but he isn't a Sky. All he can do is being himself and love his brother for who he is. Knowing that anything else won't work.

Just with Senatsu being himself, he could tell that his younger brother appreciates him and love him for it. It takes away the stresses and pain of his mind and spirits a lot. When Tsuna was too stress because of the dreams, the house feels... confined and strains. He never liked it when Tsuna was sad. Still, if Tsunayoshi deemed it necessary to have Tsuna know everything then there must be a reason for it.

He just hoped that it wasn't because this world is ending. Or if it is, he hoped that it didn't happen while his loved ones are still alive to suffer through it.

Really, Senatsu really shouldn't think like that.

He'll jinx his future if he keeps thinking like that.

Sigh.

This is what happens to kids who's mind are far too strong and sharp.

What? Senatsu and Tsuna are only 5 years old. What can you expect from them? Senatsu might be stronger and smarter than normal five years old kids but he's still far too immature for himself.

 **Ten Years Later**

Namimori Town, Japan.

In Namimori town, there's only a population of a little over five million people. The town is just a normal town, it has the same kind of people that could be found anywhere on the Earth. Although like every town there is on Earth, Namimori is also special in her own way.

A little too special.

The people in Namimori are so used to the chaos that they barely bat an eye at it anymore.

Especially when it comes from a certain Hibari and one certain Sawada.

Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Senatsu, to be more specific.

"Oh, for the love of holy! Would you guys stop fighting already?!" One of the victims, the restaurant owner, by the name of Kunimo Kotaro, a 25 years old male, yelled as he watched the window to his restaurant being broken for the nth times that years along.

If it was anyone else, they wouldn't dear yelled at the two teens. Why? Because they don't want to be beating up for interrupting the teens' fight, again. The first and second times it happened, the townspeople found out that they would rather have a couple stores or houses destroyed than being beaten up by the Demon and Dragon of Namimori.

Only because the restaurant owner had known the two boys long enough that he would dear to yelled at the boys. And only because Kotaro is the boss of the Sawada boy's twin younger brother, would he dear to yell at the two of them for fighting inside.

Tsuna sighed out loud as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Not again.

What times is it this time? The 20th? In this week alone, this is already the second times that the restaurant was destroyed.

Just because the DC is fast at rebuilding doesn't mean that they don't need rest. The Disciplinary Committee had already just finished rebuilding a destroyed building just last week and now they have to rebuild the shop again.

Sigh.

Carrying a heavy metal platter for serving, which was pretty heavy for everyone else, Tsuna sighed as he watches the customer moved away to the corner of the room where Kyoya and Senatsu's punch/tonfa won't reach. Or so because that's where Tsuna is currently serving a couple their dinner.

Tsuna placed the plates of pasta on the table as he walked toward the two teens now exchanging fist and tonfa.

Senatsu, or just Sena, narrowed his blue eyes as he avoided another hit, this time toward his chest.

There! An opening! Sena moved to kick toward-

BAM! BAM!

Only to get hit on the back of his head by someone.

That someone? Tsuna, of course. Sena wasn't the only one that got hit on the head.

Kyoya had to wince in slight pain as the metal serving platter connected toward his head faster than he can see.

Both teens turned to glare at the suspect, only to receives a glare from the silent younger brother. Whom was now silently glaring at them with fondness and resignation in his brown eyes and expressionless faces.

Both teens froze.

Tsuna sighed as he pointed toward the destroyed windows, chairs, tables, and floors. He held the metal serving platter on one hand, which now had a dent on it, over his shoulder as he placed one hand on his hip.

Looking totally like a mother hen when her chicks are far too naughty.

Both Kyoya and Sena silently sweat drops as they exchange looks.

Just because Tsuna rarely got mad at them for always fighting doesn't mean that he doesn't get mad. And when Tsuna's mad, he doesn't get scarily chilly. All Tsuna had to do is look at them with a disappointing look in his rarely showed emotions eyes, and both Sena and Kyoya would feel so guilty that their joy of fighting would vanish into thin air.

However, there are times when Tsuna would be mad enough to avoid them for weeks.

For Sena, that was pure torture since he loves his little brother far too much. As for Kyoya, that would be because Tsuna would stop making foods for him during those days. Tsuna's cooking is so good that anyone who had eaten it is forever tamed. Their taste buds are so spoiled by Nana and Tsuna's cooking that they can barely eat other's cooking.

In this very restaurant, Tsuna cooked 70% of the foods. He rarely served as waiters. Only on Saturday nights, from 5-8pm, like this one would Tsuna helped out the restaurant by taking orders. Since that's when the restaurant is at its crowdest due to the discount for couples and family.

However, he would only take orders from people who are regular. Those that knew that Tsuna doesn't talk much and is very nice. Those that knew the menu like the back of their hands. Those that aren't looking for troubles. Tsuna only served those.

Although, there are situations where Kotaro would assign him to tables that looked like they are going to be a big headache.

Like whenever Sena and Kyoya or anyone from the DC is here, Kotaro would send Tsuna to them. Only because Tsuna is the only one that can control them without fights or argument.

Such as the situation like this one. When both Kyoya and Sena are making a nuisance of themselves. It is Tsuna's duty/job to stop them before they destroyed the whole restaurant.

As for why would Kyoya and Sena be here in the first place, that would be because they are waiting for Tsuna to finish his shift for the night. They are there to pick Tsuna up and to buy the takeout desserts from the restaurant, which was also made by Tsuna.

So, it would sometimes lead them to fight in the restaurant. What about it?

What about it? You asked. A lot about it.

Of all the times that they met, 90% of it would lead them would be fighting.

Sena is the captain of the karate club at Namimori High School, even though he's only a freshman. He had been the captain of the Karate club since elementary school same as Kyoya had been the DC's leader since elementary.

So, you can imagine the number of buildings they had already destroyed in their fights.

Which was why Tsuna wasn't surprised that they had already started a fight not five minutes after getting in. He had already long ago accepted the fact that his brother is also another demon. Alongside with Kyoya, who had earned his nickname The Demon of Namimori ever since elementary school, you could imagine how scary that is when he earned the named Dragon of Namimori. Demon and Dragon, a term that was used to label strong people or scary people. Who is stronger was still questionable but everyone in Namimori knew that the strongest is the most dangerous.

Especially if they as much as bother one particular boy by the named of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the mute.

"Tsunayoshi, are you done?" Kyoya asked, completely ignoring the fact that he just destroyed a lot of properties. Tsuna can already see Tetsuya sighing behind the paper-clip board that he always carried around with him whenever they went outside the school.

Tsunayoshi felt kind of worried about Tetsuya-san's mental development since he's with Kyoya all the time. He's especially worried about the budget that is needed to fix all the building that is currently being rebuilt. He knew how much money is needed to fix and how much is needed to rebuild a building. After all, he had seen what kind of damage the Vongola had to go through with Xanxus as the Boss of the Varia and what Kyoya could do in the Future-that's-not-his in that world that's not his.

He narrowed his eyes at Kyoya for asking a stupid question.

Kyoya didn't care less. His rich enough to not care about money and smart enough to be careless about herbivores who can't think for themselves. Besides, he plays with the stock market and earned enough money for himself. Even if he destroyed the whole town, his own money would be able to cover it with no problem.

What? Who do you think it was that pay for the weapons that the DC uses? Who do you think it was that paid for the damage to town?

The Hibari clan, of course. Or more specific, Hibari Kyoya.

"Tsuna, are you done? Can we go home now? Ah, and one order of Tea Cake to go. Don't forget-"

BAM!

"Ouch! Tsuna, why do you hit me?!" Sena complained as he rubbed his head, where Tsuna had hit him with the metal serving platter. Again.

Although, it seems like Tsuna needs a heavier platter since the one that he used to hit Sena with is now bent in an unnatural way.

Just how hard is Sena's head? Or more like, just how much force did Tsuna uses it to hit his brother with?!

Too bad, by now, Tsuna had seen so much that he had expected to see the unexpected already. The last time he was surprised was when he accidentally walked into the DC office and seen his twin brother sleeping on the sofa, using Kyoya's thigh as a pillow. Even then, it was only for a split second.

I mean, come on. Hibari Kyoya? Letting anyone using his laps as a pillow? You got to be kidding me.

Ah. Wait. There is two other person that can make Hibari Kyoya loan them his laps. Only occasional. Himself, rarely, and Dino. No-no. Not him. The Tsunayoshi in a couple of the other worlds. And Dino, who happened to be his... lover.

Yes.

Lover.

There are other worlds that have Hibari-san as someone's else lover, like Yamamoto-kun and Mukurou but those worlds are rare. Very rare, indeed.

From other worlds. Don't ask him. Tsuna didn't want to think about it.

He respects Dino-san enough to not think about his personal life that way. And he's scared of Kyoya enough that he can't do anything but shut up about it. Besides, he knew that Dino-san would love Kyoya for being who he is. No matter how much he treasures and felt about Kyoya, he's happier when his treasures are happy. Which was why, even in other worlds, Tsuna never said anything even when his guardians start dating each other or someone else. As long as they are happy, Tsuna can work with that since he knew that they won't hurt each other emotionally. Wounds over the heart are harder to heal than wound over the body.

Or cheat on their partner. None of his guardians are that kind of person, no matter what world it was.

Anyway, right now isn't the time for that. Tsuna sighed as he pinches his nose bridge.

He looked at his older brother and nodded his head. Letting Sena know that his finishing for the day. His expression doesn't change at all, asides from the sighs of resignation and fondness that could be felt in his body language, nothing changes at all.

Haven't Kyoya and Sena knows Tsuna so well, they would totally have no clue what he was trying to converse.

They nodded.

"Sorry about that, Tsuna-san. I called for repair and replacement already so they should be here in a couple minute." Tetsuya said, completely used to the chaos that his boss created whenever he and Senatsu-san fight, as he tapped the phone on his wrist.

The phone looks more like a watch but it functions as both a cell phone and a PDA. You can even listen to music with it if you used a micro-card and install a small speaker on the band.

Tetsuya's phi-watch, the tech name for the palmtop, had all of those and more. Unlike Sena and Tsuna's own, Kyoya's was even more advanced and have more functions. So, Tsuna wasn't really surprised when Kyoya pressed a small button on the side of the phi-watch and a user interface of purple colored popped up from the small projection, showing the ten most wishes apps hologram on the interface.

Kyoya used the touch function and picked the one that said Budget's Application.

Tsuna sighed out loud. He does not want to know how much Kyoya spends daily just for fixing and rebuilding the things that he had destroyed. It doesn't do good things to his mind.

By the time that they made it home, Tsuna was so exhausted from trying to stop his brother and his best friend from killing each other that he barely got any energy left. Or trying to kill each other, for the hundredth times this year alone. Tsuna sighed again, silently to himself as he placed his waiters uniform neatly in the closet before making his way to his mother's room. He could feel Kyoya and Sena's presence going toward the backyard for more spares. He sighed out loud.

The Sawada house was a modern house consist of 5 bedrooms, 2 bathroom, and two extensions for the kitchen and the workshop for Tsuna and Sena's uncles. Both Rin-san and Naoki-san, their uncles from their mother's side, had already been living with the two boys and Nana for ten years already.

Rin is a pottery, one hell of it too by how much it cost, and Naoki is a teacher at Namimori Middle School. Naoki is also the advisor for the Karate Club that Sena's in. In the times that they had lived here with the Sawada, Nana had gotten more and more ills. Now, she's barely able to recall what or rather, who, her husband was.

Her memories start to fell more and more with each passing years. She can't even remember her madame's name anymore. Oh, she still knew that she has two brothers who're now living with them and her two sons. She still knows how to cook a feast that is from her heart. Anything else? It is still questionable.

Still, with Rin-san and Naoki-san living with them, Nana's health isn't deteriorating that badly. A little slower than the doctor had predicted base on data, but still faster than Tsuna and Sena liking.

Tsuna was tempted to erase his mother's memories of his father's death if it would help. But, it doesn't so Tsuna won't. Even without the memory, he knew that his mother would still be slowly dying. He hates it.

He hates seeing his loved one die. But, death and life are just a part of the cycle. He knew enough, sees enough, not ignorant enough to know that if Nana's leaving them, it isn't better if she went naturally and painless as possible. And, Tsuna would do anything to make it as painless for her as possible.

It doesn't mean that he's happy about it but he can accept it if that's her fate. Still, this was better than any other way that he had seen. In the dreams and vision, he saw more than hundred of ways for her to leave the world, and they aren't pretty. Much less, traumatized.

"Welcome back, Tsu-chan." A gentle and carefree voice called as he went passed by the bathroom. Rin-his uncles - were smiling at him as he closed the door.

Tsuna smiled back with a nodded. He sighed in content as Rin-san give him a soft and small hug before going back to his workshop. He then opened the door to his mother's room, where she's currently sleeping. A nap of two hours per day, to rest her body and help her relax more.

Tsuna smiled softly as he makes his way toward his mother sleeping form. He takes her hand and makes small taps against it, to show that he's back home. The small, barely noticeable, smile on Nana's face make Tsuna's smile brighter.

That is until he notices that dark spot underneath her neck.

Tsuna trembled as he fights the urge to cry. He can't cry now. He cannot cry now. His flames are far too potent and his will is far too powerful. If he as much as cry, his mother's life will only be shorter since she doesn't have her own flame to counterattack the potent from his flames. So, he can't.

Nana's illness, a disease that she got from her mother's mother, is a very rare disease that would slowly kill a person. There are ways to cure it but it is hard. Far harder and tortures than anyone is willing to take. Even human experiment by scientists would have a happier time than trying to cure this illness. It is torturing in both physical and mentality, something that Tsuna would never let his mother take.

One of the ways was to have your genes modified or enhanced to fight the disease. Another way was to have someone with a Flames strong enough to stop the advancement of the disease.

Iemitsu's Flames was a Sky Flames. They had already married, Connected, and stopped the advancement of her disease. She didn't know that she had them until Iemitsu died and the connection that stopped the advancement stop working its magic and once again, the advancement of the disease started again.

The doctor had said that she would only live for five years. Yet, she had already lived for ten. They said that it was a miracle and to spends as much of times as possible with her.

A teardrop dropped from Tsuna's eyes on to Nana's pale hand. He gently wiped away the tears, he doesn't want for it to wet his mother.

He really didn't want to think about death, much less when it comes to the ones that he loved. No matter how much he had seen, how much knowledge he has, no matter how much pain it would bring him when he knew that one of this day, his loves one would slowly leaving, he still wishes that they don't know him.

Because it was him who connected them together. Yet, because of him, they will also be in danger. Death.

He known. No matter how much he avoids them, separates himself from them, they will die regardless. Far less happy if they had known him.

His future friends, guardians, family, and elements would all die at some point in time. Living him alone in this world as the Eternal Sky for the Tri-Ni-Set. Even Byakuran would too someday leave him. Tsuna is only a human, he isn't an Earthling like Kawahira, but he will live far longer than any Earthling could ever experience.

He hates it. Hate the thoughts that the people he cared about will leave him one by ones until there was no one left in this world.

He would rather be smashed with Byakuran and his thousand pounds of marshmallow than being alone.

And God, the thoughts are ... terrifying.

Tsuna mentally shakes his head. He really needs to stop thinking about dark thoughts like this. It doesn't do any good for him.

Tsuna makes his way to the kitchen and started making dinner for the night as well as preparing for tomorrow.

Halfway through, his instinct rings that one particular tone when his family members needed something. In this case, it was for Naoki-san.

Tsuna smiled as he took out a rarely use tea bags that hold some rare tea leaves in it. He started to boiled the water as he finished cooking.

There's simmering salmon in basil sauce, chicken soups with herbs, stirred cabbage fried with carrots, and freshly steamed rice with stocks of salmon. A healthy meal for a healthier mind.

Tsuna smiles internally to himself as he placed the plates for five people just as the door opened.

"Tadaima!" A tired and completely exhausted voice called.

Tsuna smiled to himself as he knocked on the wall, signally his own; Okaeri nasai. Welcoming the man, his other uncle, Naoki, home.

"Tsu-kun, I am home." The man, a bit taller than his brother, Rin, smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded as he placed a hot cup of strong tea for him.

Naoki smiled gently in gratitude as he sits down and drinks his tea. Tsuna signal; I'm going to walk up to mom, okay?

Naoki nodded as he slowly sipped his tea while Tsuna went back upstairs to wake up his mother. On his way, he always texts his brother and his other uncle, letting them know that dinner is ready.

He could hear Rin's chuckle from his workshop and he would already feel Sena's presence making his way back along with Kyoya's.

He knocks on the door of his mother's room a couple of times before going in. Her eyes were sleepily blinking at Tsuna. Once she notices Tsuna, Nana smiled a brightly at him.

Tsuna smiled back, just slightly. He knew that he shouldn't smile too brightly or he might accidentally make her heart stop. After all, his flames were so attuned to this house that it wouldn't surprise him if it causes some unexplainable things toward people's emotions. It happens before and God, Tsuna never wants it to happen again. Thank you very much.

Let's not go there.

"Tsu-kun, is dinner ready?" Nana asked, completely awaken as she stretches her arms. Tsuna nodded with a very small smile on his face.

"Okay~ I will be down there in a bit." Nana smiled brightly at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded as he went down first. His mother won't like it if he treats her like she's a disabled child, so he will leave her to do her thing.

Naoki was still sipping his cup of tea, only now he didn't have his jacket on.

Tsuna went to get another dishes for another person. Since Kyoya is also joining them, Tsuna had to cook another portion.

He just finished cooking them when Sena and Kyoya come through the door.

"Little Omnivore," Kyoya greeted Tsuna with a grunt as he went to washed his hand along with Sena. Completely satisfied with the fight today.

Tsuna just nodded at him as he places Kyoya's portion on the table, right next to Sena.

Nana's was placed right between Rin and Naoki. Sena was to the right of Rin and Kyoya right next to him and then Tsuna. There was three other chair unoccupied but Tsuna knew that they won't be for long.

The next hour and a half were spent quietly eating, with occasional questions from Nana and the uncles about their days. Kyoya's answer is always a grunt of 'hmm' or 'okay' as answers.

Tsuna might not be much of talker but Sena was. He was rarely quiet. Only when fighting would Sena turned quiet. And only when his instincts rage when Tsuna or his family members are hurt, would Sena turned so quiet that the silences are even sharper than a knife.

* * *

Tsuna dried his hair as he comes out of the shower.

So, today is just an ordinally day. Tsuna's mind went through everything that he did today and implement it in his mind.

A normal day of quietness. No gunshot, bombs, fighting, swords chatting each other, or shouts.

Tsuna put his pajama on as he prepared for bed. It is only 9 PM, not too late nor too early for bed. Tsuna tends to sleep at 10 PM so that he got enough time to do homework or review and yet still got at least 6 hours of sleep, each night.

Tsuna wonders what kind of world Tsunayoshi-san would show him tonight. It had been more than 10 years already since the older Tsunayoshi has started showing him the different kinds of worlds that he had access to. Any world that had a Tsuna of any kind had automatically granted him the ability to see, interact, live in them. For the older Tsunayoshi, this isn't a blessing, but a curse.

And, Tsuna is starting to believe that too. Yet, he isn't so deep in the darkness of his heart that he didn't notice that this is also a blessing. Tsuna considered how his life would have been, haven't his older self not waking him in these dreams. Visions. He knew that he would be so naive, obvious, rejected his fate if he hasn't seen what would happen to worlds without him.

Still, Tsuna had work hard to make sure that he won't be the Decimo of this world. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in the mafia, nor was it that he didn't want to inherit the Vongola. He just thinks that he won't be much used to the world if his in the mafia. If Tsuna is in the Mafia, what would the public/civilian world do if they need him?

So, to counter this situation, Tsuna and Sena had placed themselves in contacts with the mafia. Their grandpa, who isn't really their grandpa but rather a long-distance grandpa, who was also their father's boss, and his four sons, had been in contact with Sena and Tsuna ever since their father died from shielding their mother.

In some other worlds, Sena and Tsuna wouldn't even know that they had cousins out there. Especially, they won't even notice that Nana had two brothers since she eloped with Iemitsu. Nor would they know Timoteo and his sons so well like this world.

Xanxus would call Sena Baby Trash and him, Baby Brat but it was with fondness. Unlike other worlds where he would call him that with menace and annoyance, this world, Xanxus was far kinder and not so rough since he knew that he was adopted long ago.

While Xanxus doesn't interact with Sena and Tsuna much, his brothers, Massimo, Enrico, and Federico, interacts with them like they were brothers.

Tsuna smiled to himself as he recalled that two years ago, Enrico, Massimo, and Federico had dragged Xanxus to Namimori to celebrated Nana's birthday. Which was on the 31 of March, and then once again just last year to celebrate Sena and his birthday on the 14th of October.

Xanxus was so pissed that his brothers had drugged him and dragged him to Namimori. Still, he had bought both Sena and Tsuna their presents so his brothers can't tease him for forgetting their birthdays.

And on the brothers' birthday, Sena and Tsuna always send them presents, too. Even though they can have anything they want, Sena and Tsuna had always hand-made them their presents.

This year, Sena and Tsuna had made foods as their presents. Japanese cured food like pickled fruits and vegetable that are rarely found in Italy, along with spices and sauces that Tsuna made.

Of course, not even a week later from Xanxus birthday, he and Sena got a card that had 10,000 Euro in it.

Tsuna and Sena just take a look at it and sighed out loud. Xanxus would always buy high-priced presents for them or give them money, so they are pretty used to it.

Anyway, their connections with the mafia world had made Namimori far safer than any world that Tsuna had seen. The yakuza in town isn't so disgusting nor were they on Kyoya's bad side.

Tsuna takes out his homework and started to do them.

One other thing that was different about his life in this world was the amount of bullying Tsuna had to go through.

He still got bully but it was very rare. Since Tsuna can protect himself just fine, only stupid idiots and a stupid moron like one particular teacher at school target him.

No, it wasn't Nezu. Nezu taught in Middle school, not High school. Besides, since the man was an asshole in this world, too, Tsuna had him fired long ago. Even before he started Middle school. Nope, this teacher was much worse.

You know who Ushio and Daigoro are? The teacher was their father. Anyway, this is another story for another time.

Why did Tsuna mention them if he wasn't going to tell the reason? Simple, the amount of homework that the man give out is... intolerable. Just the amount is enough to put even Hana into a bad mode. I mean, come on. There are 50 questions per homework. And homework is assigned every day. Which meant that a week, they got to get through 250 questions. Including the questions that they have to go through during classes, per week, the amount was close to 700. Still, Ooyama-sensei isn't a jerk like Nezu so Tsuna doesn't hate him. It's just that the amounts of questions per day the man gave out make every student in their classes hate him.

The door opened and Sena steps in with a smile on his face.

Tsuna smiled at his older brother. You know, it feels like of weird for Tsuna. In a most of the worlds that he had seen, ones that Tsuna have a younger or older brother, twins or not, Tsuna always have to suffer. Maybe that was why Tsuna is so grateful and loved Sena so much. Because Senatsu is so much of a brother to him that Tsuna nearly doesn't know what to do with it.

"Tsuna, did you start the homework already?" Sena asked as he comes into Tsuna's room with his backpack.

Tsuna and Sena have the same math and science teacher, which was Ooyama-sensei's class. So, they tend to do their homework together, and Ooyama-sensei won't even blinked his eyes even if people called them cheaters.

Tsuna nodded as he moved a little so that Sena would have some space.

"Damn it, one of this day, I am going to kill Ooyama for giving out so much homework," Sena complained as he took out his notebook. Tsuna chuckled softly.

 **'I agreed with you. If you ever work out the nerve to do so, let me know. I might help you hide the body,'** Tsuna signed using his hand with a small smile on his face, totally teasing his brother.

Sena rolled his eyes as he kicked Tsuna underneath the table.

"Okay, keep teasing me and I will make Kyoya fight you," Sena threatened with a smirk on his face, knowing that Tsuna hates fighting Kyoya as much as he hates fighting him.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes as he begun to do what is needed to be done. Tsuna's eyes land on another book in the corner of the table, half an hour later.

The title of the booked was in large and bold Italic; **Book of Beast by C.C.C. Editions 5**.

Right. Tsuna forgets to inform you, readers, something. This world had Beast. No, there is no magic. Just Flames. And no, Flames is common knowledge. And no, not everyone can use it. Only about 10 percents of the world have enough potential to use Flames. As a result of that, there are a lot of weirdly forms animals, called Flame Beast, in the world. The beasts are all in varies sizes and varies type. Most of them, however, is Corrupted or Black.

Corrupted as in beings that carried diseases and illness. Black is for beasts that will kill anyone on sight. Human, beast, animal, etc.

That's is just one of the differences that this world is from other worlds. Other worlds have Magic, Flames, Will, Forces or whatever it has that would help support the world. In this world, however, have only flames and the Beast.

Those beast were all formed from Tri-Ni-Set's attempts to fixed the world. Pollutions, radiations, unstable weather and natural disasters will lead to creations of Beasts as the Tri-Ni-Set's attempt to heal the world.

Which was why Tsuna had his own Book of Beast on his table. School started teaching citizen/civilian about combating against Beast, Corrupted Beasts, and Black Beasts, in Middle School. Or if choose to, at the age of 13. Laws forbade citizens/civilians from learning first hand about it before then. Unless it was a first-hand experience. But school in general would inform everyone of their students about them if their parents haven't already.

So, both Sena and Tsuna started learning about Beasts too. Excepts that Tsuna had always known about them since Tsunayoshi-san had told him ages ago. The first world that he explored during his vision wasn't his own world but it was in a world that is pretty similar to this one, with the exceptions that all the Beasts are all Corrupted. There was no Black Beast nor was there any normal Beast. Which was why that world ended with Wars and Blood. Greed, hatred, anger, shiftless, immoral activities, loveless, and hopelessness had causes that the world to collapse in a way that

That's one way of looking at the reality: Beasts are created from human's emotions.

The Beasts in Namimori were all normal, with an occasional small amount of Corrupted Beast. Nearly every teens in high school, especially Namimori High School, got their own guardian beast.

Kyoya has ten beasts; all small and yet deadly in a way that would cause shiver down anyone's spine. A small bird, Hibird, that can turn the wind into deadly blades. Another small rat that can bite through metal. If that wasn't deadly enough, Kyoya had one small little bat that can literally make you lose your sense of hearing for hours.

Tsuna's own uncles have their own Guardian Beast. Rin-san's beast is a hybrid of Earth and Fire, representing his love for the earthen and his work with pottery. Rin called it "Ririn" or just "Ri-chan".

Naoki-san's Guardian is a small plant creature-like beast that's specialist in plant advancement. A small Bamboo plant that was planted on the ground to the sides of their house. A bamboo plant called Su-chan.

Sena's guardian are more... proportional large. As a Cloud and Rain, Sena's guardian beasts are very large. You know the river that's running between Namimori's town? That whole river is Sena's guardian. You know that large mountain behind Namimori Shrine? That's one of Sena's other guardian. The last one was smaller than the other two but far, more, deadlier. A snake called Susano, that can control the rain and portion the storm, over the world.

Because of how danger Sena's third guardian is, Sena had sealed it in himself, only letting it out when they are out in the middle of the sea. Which happens a lot over the years due to Sena's growing power.

As for Tsuna... let's not mention Tsuna's Beast Guardian. They aren't something that can be utter out loud.

Okay, fine. A hint: One of the beasts' named is Plato. The second ones was called "Jes." The Third one was called Leviathan. Need I go on?

"Tsuna, what does this word mean? 'C-o-n-t-e-m-p-l-a-t-i-o-n-'"? Sena asked as he did his English Composition homework.

 **'It means to be 'Jukukō' and or '** Hansei **' Se-chan.'** Tsuna signed with a small, tiny, smile.

"Ah," Sena blinked as his mind automatically corrected his understanding. His hand instinctively went to the iPad inside his backpack and log in, using his fingerprint. Tsuna watch as his brother starts writing his English homework. They have the same class so their assignment is similar.

Tsuna's eyes went back to his assignment. His assignment was about analyzing a song, any language, in English.

Write a paper about music in English: Require 1,000 English words.

Analyze a song. What is the purpose of the song? What idea is the song trying to get across? How does the artist try to convey this message? You will need to offer brief but vivid descriptions of the many details of your chosen song. Any song may work, as long as it has lyrics.

Sena's English assignment was to analyze a movie. Sena had choices Howl's Moving Castle to write about while Tsuna had chosen an easy to sing English-song to write about.

Anyway, Sena and Tsuna were lucky that these assignments assigned by the English composition teacher are far easier to do, even if it is a bit longer. After all, this is a once per week assignment and they can even use their notes or helps online.

Tsuna suddenly froze as he felt a presence coming near toward their house. Sena, noticing that his brother is now frozen in his seat, narrowed his eyes.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he finished his essay by writing down the last word and put a period of punctuation.

"Tsuna? Who was it?" Sena asked, completely in a mood to kick some ass.

 **'Feels like one of the Arcobaleno. I just can't tell who at this distance,'** Tsuna signed with his eyes turned ember-golden. Tsuna had to take a deep breathe in as he tries to recall if he had met or saw anyone in the other worlds that had this presence.

He can't recall any, even when ten minutes passed by.

Tsuna wince again as he feels another presence.

The first one feels very similar to how Byakuran's presences would feel when his calm and satisfied. Just a bit saner than the Byakuran that he has known of in this world, and less energetic. Still, the presences feel like it was shivering with excitement and having so much fun that he or she didn't notice that he/she had accidentally destroyed the barrier that Tsuna had placed over Namimori.

The second person felt a lot like how Kawahira would feel like if he's just a tad bit more kind and cherished human more. The presences had this calmness about him that just reminded Tsuna of Kawahira when he was far younger, in another world. No, it isn't an exact likeness between the two. Just that those two know a lot of things in the world. Kawahira had this aura about him that just said apathy and indifference while this second presence had this acceptive and kind yet not naive understanding about it.

Tsuna's interests in the two presences were intrigued just like that. Since both presences weren't intimidating nor was it threatening, Tsuna didn't see why he should care if they mean no harm to anyone here.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he shook his head at Sena, telling him that those two presences are safe. At least, safer than a Kyoya searching for targets to bite to death.

One of the presences, the last one, felt like an Arcobaleno. However, the Arcobaleno aren't the Selective Seven for nothing so those two presences can't be with the Arcobaleno. That much, Tsuna knew it with his intuitions and logic. They don't even feel like mafioso in general.

Hm? What is this? Is something following those two presences?

What? Is that what Tsuna think it is?

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" Sena asked, seeing that his little brother is now looking totally surprised, again.

The looks of interests in Tsuna's eyes wasn't lost to Sena. His interests are also piqued now since Tsuna's interesting in the present for some reason. Very curious, indeed.

 **'Se-nii, I think that you should inform Kyoya that there will be an increase in crime in a couple of days. Also, tell him to leave the investigation alone. Someone, who's more efficient in** i **nvestigations** **will do it. And, also, let Kyoya know that a bunch of corrupted crows was also** **making their ways here,'** Tsuna signed so fast that Sena had to pause a couple of seconds to take in all that was signed. Sena nodded as he took out his cell phone and text the perfect. Sena knew that he shouldn't relay when Tsuna called him Se-nii. Most of the time, Tsuna would call him Se-chan or nii-chan, not Se-nii. Se-nii is used when the situation isn't bad but wasn't good either. So, when Tsuna called his full named, Senatsu, that's when the trouble really come.

A couple seconds later, Tsuna's phone beep, signaling that he got a new email.

Tsuna takes a look at the email and shakes his head in fondness.

It read;

Small animal,

You own me a lunch box for every time that there's an accident.

-Kyoya

Really.

Sena chuckled as he read the message.

"Kyoya is still being a tsundere," Sena rolled his eyes.

"Why can't that damn perfect just be honest and say that he would like a lunch box of hamburger?" Sena said as he continues to do his homework.

Tsuna just shakes his head in fondness with a small smile on his face. He added Kyoya's order to the to-do list for breakfast tomorrow. After that, Tsuna continues to do his homework with Sena until he had to go to sleep.

That night, he meets the older Tsunayoshi-san again. The man didn't show him any world this time but rather had him spent sometimes with him, talking about the aura that Tsuna had felt from those two presences.

"Tsuna, now that you can identify presences, it is timed for me to teach you how to hide your own presence," The older Tsunayoshi had said with a somewhat smirked look on his face.

Tsuna sweat drop. He knew that Tsunayoshi-san is just bored and wanted to do something fun. Whenever the older man is like this, Tsuna had found that he could be worse than Reborn at his worst. Tsunayoshi wasn't known as the Chaos Magnetism for anything.

(Un)Fortunately.

"Tsunayoshi-san..." Tsuna sweat drop at the look on the man's face. He sighed in resignation, knowing that there is nothing he could do to stop the older man from having fun.

In fact, Tsuna doesn't really mind. He knew that Tsunayoshi-san's lover is still in a deep sleep so the man is very lonely. Tsuna doesn't mind keeping him company and distracting him for a while. The times in the vision, not dream, is varies from reality so he isn't worried that his body might be in a comatose state if he stays here for too long.

Tsunayoshi just smiled, innocently, before he starts a rapid speech of how to hide one's own presences from other people. In Mandarin.

Tsuna had to pay rapid attention at every word left the older's man's mouth. Since his Mandarin is only so-so, if he wanted to understand the older man, he had to listen carefully and records every word into his heart and brain.

 **"Yǐncáng zìjǐ de cúnzài bǐ zhuīqiú biérén gèng nán. Nǐ bìxū nénggòu kòngzhì zìjǐ de xīntiào hé hūxī."** Tsunayoshi had to smile internally. He might be Tsuna but he isn't the Tsuna from this plane. No, you can say that the Tsuna now is the one that he wanted to be when he was still human. Tsunayoshi still recalled that before meeting Reborn, him and his brother, who wasn't called Senatsu but rather Ienatsu, was very... stupid.

Which was why he chooses to use his life force to connect to the Tsunayoshi of this plane. The conditions that he must meet and keep for him to continue tutoring Tsuna before Reborn get there, was just plain cruel.

Just because Tsunayoshi's the Heart of All Dimension, the Tsunayoshi that was born in this plane was chosen to be his successor. Just because Tsunayoshi is immortal, doesn't mean that he can stay awake for forever. There are times that his mental strength is so stressed and strained that he knocked out, causing all kind of problems in all sorts of dimension. He was especially stressed out when his Reborn enters his sleep.

Which explains why he is preparing Tsuna to take over his role even from the young age. He knew that Tsuna isn't ready yet but would soon. He hoped that Tsuna would never be ready but that's just plain idiota. The burdens that he bared isn't little, which was why Tsunayoshi is one of the Most Powerful beings in all the universe, aside from the Tsunayoshi who's The Demon of Life in another plane of existence that controls all life forms.

So, imagine his surprise when he felt Tsuna being born in this plane, causing a wave of pure energy to him and all the worlds that he connected to. An energy so pure and powerful that it causes the very dimension that he resides in to tear, leading him to meet the small child in a Vision. Tsunayoshi had to watches as the child had to go through one of the dimensions that he had lived through. Crying all the way, yet still so pure and accepted that Tsunayoshi had to find out why he was there in the child's life.

It didn't take long for Tsunayoshi to instinctively noted that this Tsuna wasn't an ordinally human. Especially when he was born. It does make him mad that this small child would be his successor, the next Heart for all the Dimension. No one else knows better than him of how much the burdening of multiple universes weights. Tsunayoshi is no God, nor does he ever wanted to be. He isn't immune to stress, or loneliness for that matter. Which was why he met and fell in love with multiple people. Yet, the one that he had to stay with the longest was one particular man in a fedora hat. That man is one hella sadistic person but there was no one else in any universe that would treat Tsunayoshi the way he treats him.

Although, from what he had seen, the Reborn of this world is far saner and yet more jade compared to his Reborn. So, Tsunayoshi doubt that the Sun Arcobaleno would even think of Tsuna in that way if they ever meet.

They won't meet anytime soon, right?

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Reborn Part [1/2]**

Times went by really fast when things run normally. Tsuna and Senatsu finished their midterms exams with no problem.

As the president of the Karate Club, Senatsu didn't need to do very well at his test but he does it anyway- since he does go to Namimori on a Karate Scholarship, he need not the good grade that he got but well- who can he blames as he was not stupid.

As for Tsuna, he's in the top 5 of their school for a reason. And because he works-slightly- hard for it.

Still, Tsuna and Senatsu was only Freshman, they aren't even in their sophomore years yet. Nonetheless, the Student Body Council at Namimori High had nominated Tsuna to be the Go-Between students for them ever since Middle School.

Why? Because no one wanted to be in Senatsu or Kyoya's presence, that's what. Kyoya because, well, his **Kyoya**. Senatsu because, outside of Kyoya and Tsuna, Sena might as well as be a block of ice. His glares might not be bloodthirsty like Kyoya but it was very **cold**.

The Student Body Council take care of the curricular or extracurricular activities within the school but, the Disciplinary Committee has the final say in the majority of the decision within and outside of the school ever since Kyoya had created the DC.

Unless you wanted to be bitten to death, you wouldn't want to be near Kyoya or Senatsu if you can help it. So, Tsuna was nominated as the Go-Between for the Student Council and the DC. Much to the relief of the whole school.

Tsuna had agreed only because it was near the Beast Festival time of the years and the Camping Trip was coming.

The Beast Festival was when college students from Namimori College and Naminori High School interact over a festival.

It was called a Festival but truly, it was just an excuse to fight and show off your beast(s). This time of the years was the only time that Kyoya tolerated large crowds around him, especially when he could fight with older students from other colleges and shows them who was the Alpha in Namimori- not counting Tsuna.

Not only that, the Camping Trip was truly an excuse from the school board to dump their students into a wild situation while they watches from their seats and laughed at them. Because that was the only time in the years that they won't be blamed for if the students **_suck_**.

For years since the Founding of such events like the Camping Trips and the Beast Festival, there will be students who have their ego beaten so badly from the Camping and Festival events that there will be a lot of commotions over it.

Well, in most school. This would have been the case but here at Namimori town? Sorry, with Hibari Kyoya here, that's the least of your worry.

Which was why, currently, Tsuna and the rest of their schoolmates was running around the track fields with weights on their legs and a small spiky animal shooting metal spikes at them.

Who else if not Roll that was shooting metal spikes at them, Kyoya's Cloud Hedgehog beast partner was very adorable and shy but he was also very deadly too. Out of all the small animals that Kyoya have, Roll was the one that the students at Namimori knew about it most. They hadn't meet Kyoya's other deadlier Beast Guardian yet.

Tsuna was running at a leisure pace but the rest of his classmates was literally running for their lives. Sweats, fears, and literally their lives were on the line, here.

Because the Beast Festival was coming, and Kyoya hate the thought of Namimori losing, the DC president made it that everyone have to participate in training 3 hours per every other day when at school or else at least 12 hours per week. Those that aren't doing it would be facing him personally. Everyone wisely made the choices of participating in the training, even though some of them already had their own club activities.

In the morning was running 20 laps around the track field under one hour. Whoever can't, well... let's just say that there was a reason why everyone was literally running for their lives right now.

And then, resting for 30 minutes and going to classes. In the afternoon, after school was over, was another training session of 90 minutes before they can go to their own club activities.

Combats with or without their beast for 70 minutes and then 20 minutes was used to get to know each other.

Let's just say that the only reason why Namimori place first as the only high school to had won against the college school was because of these training. So, the teachers can't complained about it. Well, they don't have the courage to complain about it either. Not with Kyoya's tonfa threatening in their minds.

Not only that but because Tsuna had Kyoya implemented in a Carrot-and-Stick system for those that passed the training sessions the fastest. The top 10 students who ran the fastest would get three lunch passes for the Limited Friday Lunch Bento from the school cafeteria- which was made by Tsuna. So far, Kyoya, Tetsuya-san, Sena, Sena's vice president from the Karate club, Kanae-san, Takeshi Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-san, Mochida-kun and Hana and Kyoko where the ones that got those tickets. Tsuna was the last one to get it.

"Three more laps!" Tetsuya-san yelled out as he claps his hand to signal another laps completed.

Everyone groaned as they continue to run. A couple of their classmates lagged behind- only to scream in pain and fear as Roll's metal spike shoot toward their butt. Their screams caused the rest of the students to run even faster with their face twisting in fear and tears.

Yeah- unless they want to get bite by Kyoya- there's no way that they wouldn't try their best at training.

Tsuna stopped running as he walked toward Tetsuya.

"Ah, Tsuna-san, you finished?" Tetsuya asked as he checked off Tsuna's name on the list of students who haven't complete the training yet.

Tsuna nodded.

"Okay, you can go home now. Kyo-san's at the Main House so he won't bother you for the rest of today," Tetsuya said with a small bow. Tsuna nodded at the taller boy as he went back inside the school, leaving behind a bunch of his classmates behind groaning and glaring at him with jealousy. Tsuna wasn't the first ones the finished his laps but well, he wasn't the last either. So, yeah.

After he changed and went back home, Tsuna noticed that Sena wasn't home yet. Around this time, he's probably still at his Karate Club.

Tsuna shook his head as he went to prepared the ingredient for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. It only took Tsuna 10 minutes. After, he's done, he went to spend some times with his mother- who was knitting Sena and him a pair of scarfs for the upcoming winter.

After that, Sena came home. While Sena's spending some times making dinner with Nana, Tsuna was taking a shower.

Afterward, Rin-san and Naoki-san came back. Naoki came back from school while Rin came back from his trip to Tokyo to meet his business partner.

All in all, a normal day for Tsuna's life.

However, not for long.

Tsuna's intuition was slightly buzzing in the back of his head with a slight warning. Not enough to cause Tsuna a headache or make him paranoid but enough to caused Tsuna to stops for a couple of second.

Tsuna knew for sure that it wasn't Reborn or anyone from the Mafia side so... Ahhh- those two presences from before...

Once again, Tsuna was proven right when not even 3 days later, he met the two presence.

Kudo Shinichi- a Detective that was accidentally 'near' kill and bond to the oldest Guardian Beast that Tsuna had ever known. The Beast that his own beast had called 'The Eye of God'. There was truly no lies that can passed his eyes and guardian at all.

Kuroba Kaito- The Phantom Kid- the most weirdest thief to ever walk the planet Earth in this Dimension. The Magician Under the Moonlight- literally. Guardian was the God of the Moon's Shadow- which was a pure white pigeon with four wings and an eye that can see through anything-physical and spiritually. Anything that this thief- well at least this generation one- stolen, would always be purified and then returned to their real owner.

A thief and a detective- both are two side of the society- were both Lovers and Partner... What are the chances?

... Kudo-san, good luck staying sane with that trickster with the adrenaline of a hazard compulsive disorder as your Mate.

And Kid-san, or no, Kuroba-san, good luck and please do keep your tricks within the boundary. Or else your lover will kick you with that ball that could literally bend metal in half.

It seems that Kuroba-san was looking for the Immortal Gemstone- something that was a part of the Trinisette as one of the cornerstones a long time ago, before it was lost and losing its identity as the cornerstone for the Trinisette. Lesser in power compared to the Rings but in term of stabilization, was a lot better. Still, it seems like the Gem was there already, the thief just never notice it.

Kudo-san didn't notice it either, huh.

The Jewel dye in Red Moon Blood- huh.

It was so obvious and yet, the two men didn't even notice it.

Kudo-san's innate 'curse' of running into dead bodies- or soon to be- was not normal, okay?

"Tsunayoshi-kun, why are you looking at me like that?" Kudo Shinichi asked as he uncomfortably looks at the teenager Tsunayoshi Sawada. The way that the teen looks at him make he feel very... naked. Like, there was no secret that the boy couldn't see just by looking at him. This makes he feel very... insecure.

"Ah! Araa! Tsu-chan! You can't look at Shin-chan like that~! Shin-chan's mine!" Kuroba Kaito- the damn thief- had the guts to pout as he shields the Detective away from the teenager, with a possessive hold on the detective.

A thick appeared on Kudo's forehead before it disappeared with a sigh.

...Tsu-chan...

Senatsu was glaring at the thief with a look that would and could kill if not for the immunity of the said thief toward such glares.

Currently, they are sitting inside Tsuna's home. Long story short, the thief had accidentally knocked over Senatsu when Tsuna and Sena were hanging out eating ice cream at the park. The ice cream had flown out of Tsuna's hand and landed right over the private area of Kudo Shinichi's pant while Senatsu's ice cream had handed over Kuroba Kaito's head.

Which was why Tsuna had asked them to wash it off at his house- which was near.

How did this situation change from a normal changing session to a session where the two older man told him of their situation with the Black Organization and the Immortal Gem? Tsuna honesty doesn't know.

Sena drinks his coffee and rolled his eyes. He knew that this was going to happen three days ago when Tsuna told him that they might have to meet with the two ... presences... in person.

Afterward, after Tsuna told them some clues as to where and how to get rid of the Immortal gem (or so they believe)- the two older male left.

Leaving a very happy Kyoya and a crime-free Namimori behind. Well, as crime-free as possible.

Sigh.

Tsuna just knew it. That this was the beginning of things...

And he was proven right when the next day, the first thing that he woke up to wasn't a headache from seeing too much vision but, rather, from his intuition screaming at him. For the first time in that month alone that he had a dreamless and visionless sleep, his intuition just had to wake him up. Really, how was this his life?

Tsuna blinked his eyes as he tries to make out what his intuition was screaming for.

Tsuna facepalm himself.

Of course, it's starting.

 **Sigh** -

Tsuna sighs out loud as he places his hand over his now burning eyes. He had no doubt that it was now glowing amber with powers and flames inside it.

Tsuna got up and quietly went through his morning routine. It was only 5 AM but Tsuna found himself unable to go back to sleep. Might as well train his body.

Tsuna grabs his combat gloves and the two small daggers that he used for close-combat training before going outside through the window. He didn't forget to leave a note, either. It wouldn't do it if Senatsu couldn't find him. He also takes his palmtop with him in case Kyoya or Sena wanted to call him.

When he made it to the Sacred Namimori Forest, where the other Tsuna from another dimension had trained himself by 'climbing' the cliff of the only mountain that Namimori has, Tsuna sighed out loud.

The air vibrated from the sound of his sigh. The animals within a 15km all flew off in surprised, before coming back to their home with curiosity and yearning within their aura.

They all thoughts "Ah! That Human boy with the Ability to Command the Sky is here!" as they all rushed toward him.

Tsuna, seeing the countless amount of birds, squirrels, raccoon, insect, and all sort of animal counting toward him have to hold back another sigh.

This time he tried not to smile or make his aura any more harmonizing. Animals are really perceptive... especially the animals inside this region of the town.

A couple of masterless beasts had also appeared. They didn't come too close due to sensing the presences of Tsuna's own Guardian Beasts within Tsuna's aura, but they do come close enough to bask in Tsuna's natural Sky Flames.

Tsuna played with the smaller animals, such as squirrel and birds, for a couple minutes first before waving them off. All of the animals knew that it is times for them to go so they all went away with no hesitation. A couple of birds, pure white dove, flews around Tsuna a couple of times with a song in their singing caused Tsuna to nearly cracked a smile but he didn't in the end. He just waved again at the birds for them to go back. Those doves aren't normal by any mean, and if their singing wasn't because the like Tsuna a lot, then by now, Tsuna would have been in their control via their songs. Lucky for the doves, and Tsuna, he's totally immune to such things.

Once Tsuna was sure that all of the animals aren't there anymore, he started to warm up his body with light stretches and movements. Even though it was only warming up, the air surrounding Tsuna started to thicken with mist, flames, and something else. The aura around Tsuna was thick enough to visibly see the mist coming out from Tsuna. After half an hour passed by, Tsuna started training for real.

He manifested 50 Mist flames training dummies within a split second and they didn't hesitate to come at him with the intention to kill, harm, and disable him at all. Those illusion training dummies were so real that each movement they made connected to the world that they stand on.

Within half a split of less than a second, Tsuna punches, blocks, kicks, attack, counter, and strike those illusions dummies with his fist, elbows, knees, feet, palm, and god knows what else.

He used a variety of aikido, boxing when he feels it appropriates, Brazilian jiu-jitsu when he wanted to dominate over the dummy, jeet kune do by either kick or grappling to traps the dummy into a locked in state so that Tsuna can either used other forms of martial arts to literally disable them.

50 illusion training dummies- within half a hours were all gone.

These training dummies created from Tsuna's own flames wasn't normal- they have self-recovery within their body for healing any wounds less than severe, so for all 50 illusion training dummies to simply vanished away was the sign that they aren't able to regenerate themselves anymore.

Tsuna took a deep breathe into himself as he tried to control his excitement and harsh breathing. His training session with these illusion dummies wasn't the same as Kyoya's training. Tsuna's moments and martial arts were base on the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, Earth, and Oath flames.

Well, in another word, they are more or less influenced by all kinds of martial arts out there. Sky's flames (Sky)- balancing between him and his opponent, storms- Krav Maga martial arts that are for quick aims, rain- tai chi and kendo, sun- muay Thai, boxing, and Ninjutsu, lightning- taekwondo and bajiquan, cloud- jeet kune do and Wing Chun, and mist- to be honest, this was more of jujutsu and karate martial arts with a mixed of systema. All in all, these are more or less martial arts that Tsuna knows, trained in, and developed into his combats arts. They aren't the last ones either. There's still the martial or not arts from the Earth Flames and Oath Flames.

This made Tsuna one of the most unpredictable- if not the number one most deadliest- opponent that anyone could ever have, count that with his intuition and his flexibility and yeah, there's a reason why Kyoya both Love and Hate fighting with Tsuna. Kyoya would preferred fighting with Senatsu over Tsuna any time of the day.

Senatsu's combats skills were more for disarming, disabling, and making his opponent's bones cracks than Tsuna's combats skills of utterly turning the opponent's skills useless. At least, with Senatsu, you would have the opportunity or chances to counter-attack back. Tsuna? Well, if he feels like going easy on you then yeah, sure, you can counterattack all you want- not that it would be effective. But if he doesn't feel like it, then, well, prepared to have a couple tens of your bones cracks, muscles burned and feeling like you had just got out of death's door back to the living realm.

Tsuna was not Xanxus, who focus on guns arts for a quick and deadly draw. His was more of the "Yes, please! Just kill me already!" kind of person that his opponents find themselves in. Either because none of their skills work against Tsuna or because they themselves found any skills that they had against Tsuna, were completely useless.

He moves too fast for any gun to aim at him, he's flexible enough that he can completely turn 360 degrees with a flick of his movement. And he's strong enough to one-hit kill you if he wants to. Yeah- Kyoya would take Senatsu over Tsuna any time of the day.

In Kyoya's simple words: Fighting against Tsuna makes he feel utterly useless and not skills enough.

In Senatsu's words: Both me and Kyoya are lucky that Tsuna was not a combat maniac nor was he a violent fighter. He only fights when it was necessary- otherwise, by now, his name would have made any mafia or scum out there pissed their pants off.

Resting for another five minutes, Tsuna resummoned the illusion training dummy again. Only this time, it was with 100 dummies and not just 50.

Two daggers appeared on his hand and Tsuna's eyes glow a dark amber colored that would have sent anyone else to piss their pants in fear. Luckily, these illusion dummies were made by Tsuna's own Mist Flames so they aren't fearful of him.

The fights continue for another one and half hours before all the dummies were gone again.

Tsuna collapsed on the ground with his shirts and pants soaking in sweats. A couple spots were torn, burns, and smeared with dirt.

Ah, how satisfying.

Hmm? This presence... Tsuna got up as he lightly stretches himself.

"The undead?"

Tsuna's voice was hoarse, deep, and filled with 'something', causing the air to vibrate and visible flames to ignite.

Tsuna didn't hesitate as he runs toward the unearthly presence that he felt.

That's right. In this world, aside from beast formed from humanity's actions and darkness, there's also another kind of unearthly creature that caused this world to evolves and move on by causing fear and dread toward humans and beasts alike.

They are the undead creatures, created and or formed by flames of hatred.

Not Wrath, Night, or such other flames. No, they are formed from this world's victims hatred.

When Tsuna got to the spot that he senses the undead creature, he has to resist the urge to sighs out loud.

Again, there was nothing left but a totally dark area filled with menace and sinister shadows. Within the middle of that area, was five zombies... All rotten and stinks to heaven's height and looking completely unlike the zombies from movies that Tsuna had seen in other dimensions.

The former humans, now a zombie, was wearing a bright red dress. Her hair was long, wavy and was no doubt very pretty when she was alive. However, now, it was all tangled up into something that looked more or less like a firecracker- in a very ugly and disgusting way. Her teeth were long, sharp, and looking completely like shark and tiger teeth. Her eyes were bright red, filled with a sinister hatred and unearthly glow. Her nails were long, red and sharp looking.

Yeah, being scratched by any of those nails was a guarantee to be very PAINFUL. And if that wasn't enough, the viruses and poison that those nails carry were...equally very deadly.

Zombies... huh. Tsuna thinks that the terms Zombified Kyonshii was more appropriate but well, unlike Kyonshi who absorbed life energy to continue living, these zombies eat humans and beasts as their life sources. They really literally eats everything from a human and beasts body. Bones and all. This caused the so-called undead in this world to be very strong, fast, and terrifying.

All of the zombies were women. All have the same appearance. And they all were wearing the same kind of clothes. There were five of them together in a group. All were eating a now-dead beast- a masterless one but one nonetheless.

Clones? Tsuna asked himself but his intuition said that they aren't clones.

If not clones then what? Tsuna was confused but he wasn't that curious. He had enough worries to worry over, he doesn't need any more things to worry about.

Tsuna took out his two daggers and connected them into a longer weapon. He silently infused his storm and lightning flames into the now connected weapons and summoned out five illusion dummy. These dummies are harder to create because they are stronger, faster, more flexible, and smaller than the training dummy that the had created before.

Tsuna used Cloud Flames to reproduce the weapon in his hand and give them to the five illusion dummy.

He waves and the dummy were gone. The next thing was the scene of the five dummy fighting the zombies. Here, Tsuna really has to concentrate as he controls the five dummies at the same times. He was so concentrating that he didn't notice a certain someone coming up.

* * *

Reborn had to blink his eyes a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

He was here in Japan for a vocation before going to Nonno for his next contract work. Why Namimori? Well, because they have this one shop that was rated 10/10 stars for their food and coffee, and yet, the price was low enough for any low-class commoner to afford. And if they have a coffee that good, then yeah, count Reborn in.

What he didn't think to find was this... brunet with the gravity-defying hair. Nor the zombies that he sensed within this forest.

As one of the Arcobaleno, Reborn has an obligation for getting rid of Corrupted Beasts and the undead no matter where or when. However, when he gets here, he found a teenager using Mist Flames, Cloud Flames, and Lightning Flames to combats the zombies.

What the fuck was he seeing?

Ah- the Mist Illusion- he could tell it was an illusion by the sensation of the mist flames- send two heads flying with a swing of their with- was that a dagger? No, two connected daggers? The other illusion also severe the other three zombie's head off. The speed was fast, accurate, and so very precise that it caused Reborn to twitches. if Reborn doesn't know any better, he would think that this boy, teenager, was a hitman with experiences.

Reborn watches as the teenager sighed out loud in exhaustion before he jumped into the infected ground without a care. Reborn can feel the nap of his neck shivering in 'something' as he heard that sigh.

Reborn was going to stop the boy but then Pure- oh my god so pure- Sky Flames burst out from underneath the teen's feet and landed the boy on the infected ground without any side effect.

If Reborn jaws drop a little then well, you can't say that it wasn't worth it.

And if Reborn's eyes widen in shock as the teen 'purified' the infected area with his Sky Flames and did something to the Beast Corpse, then there was no one to blame but the brunette for shocking him so much.

Because, what the fuck?! The area of infected returned back to what it was or should be, previous. Green lush grasses, tall trees, no sign of any abnormality. No disgusting smells of rotten freshers and certainly no aura of hatred left behind.

Even Luce's flame purification still leave behind traces of sky flames behind, and the aura of hatred. Not to mention, the area certainly didn't go back to what it this fast. Sure, it will go back after the purification, but only after a couple of years had passed by already! Not instantly like this!

Who the hell is this brunette?

Said brunette sigh out loud as he turned back toward the direction of the town, only to froze completely as his eyes meet with Reborn's black eyes.

In that one instant, Reborn feels his natural instinct wake up so fast that it leaves Reborn completely frozen.


End file.
